


Cover ARt for Uncharted Territories

by SusanMarieR



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverARt for:<br/>Author Name: fringedweller on both LJ and AO3<br/>Story Name: UnchartedTerritories<br/>Fandom/Pairing: Star Trek AOS Christine Chapel/Leonard McCoy, other pairings may be mentioned in passing but will not be the focus of the story<br/>Summary provided to the Artist: Christine Chapel joined Starfleet expecting to train as a doctor. Instead she was recruited by the mysterious Section 31 as their newest secret agent, derailing her career and making the explosive chemistry she has with McCoy impossible to control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover ARt for Uncharted Territories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uncharted Territories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942721) by [fringedweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller). 



**Author's Note:**

> CoverARt for:  
> Author Name: fringedweller on both LJ and AO3  
> Story Name: Uncharted Territories  
> Fandom/Pairing: Star Trek AOS Christine Chapel/Leonard McCoy, other pairings may be mentioned in passing but will not be the focus of the story  
> Summary provided to the Artist: Christine Chapel joined Starfleet expecting to train as a doctor. Instead she was recruited by the mysterious Section 31 as their newest secret agent, derailing her career and making the explosive chemistry she has with McCoy impossible to control.


End file.
